Terlalu Tampan
by Freya Hopps
Summary: Kim Taehyung; lelaki yang belum genap 18 tahun, punya satu masalah dalam hidupnya yaitu Terlalu Tampan. Tapi sayang, ketampanannya itu tidak sanggup menarik perhatian Jeon Jungkook, adik tingkatnya, yang berhasil mencuri perhatian Kim Taehyung di pertemuan pertama mereka. [ VKook / Taekook & BTS Fanfiction; School!AU; bahasa tidak baku; OOC. ]
1. Slice 1 :: Awal

Kim Taehyung.

 _Dari nama aja udah ganteng._

Pemeran utama dengan seribu satu ketampanan yang membuat siapapun siap meledak di tempat.

Anak bungsu pasangan Kim Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin itu memang menurunkan ketampanan yang hakiki dari sisi bapak. Nggak jauh beda sama Taehyung, si sulung, Yang Terhormat Kim Heechul, juga mendapatkan warisan kecantikan dari sang ibu. Beda dengan Taehyung yang nggak terampil dalam memanfaatkan ketampanannya, Heechul menggunakan wajah cantiknya dalam berbagai hal. Mulai dari urusan akademis sampai diskon di alfamart. Bisa dibilang, Heechul itu _playgirl_ yang jauh dari kata kampungan. Menurut pengamatan Taehyung, dua bulan sekali pasti Heechul sudah punya gandengan baru yang dibawa kerumah, sekedar nganterin plastik belanja Heechul. Lebih mendekati "babu" dibanding pacar, menurut Bunda Seokjin.

Beda Heechul, beda juga Taehyung. Si bungsu keluarga Kim ini masih betah ngelajang. Nggak laku? Mana ada dalam kamus keluarga Kim nggak laku. Dari rumah nomor satu sampe seratus lima puluh enam, kalau disodorin Taehyung juga gabakal ada yang nolak. Apalagi anak-anak di sekolah Taehyung. Liat ujung rambut Taehyung di koridor aja udah teriak-teriak.

Alasan Taehyung kenapa gak mengikuti jejak sang kakak dalam memanfaatkan wajah tampannya karena dosa. Kata Taehyung jadi _playboy_ itu dosa. Dan alasan kedua belum ada yang sreg. Karena Taehyung nggak nyari pacar yang selalu menyanjung ketampanannya, layaknya sebagian besar makhluk yang ngedeketin dia. Dia nyari orang yang mencintai Taehyung nggak cuma tampang, tapi juga hati.

Tapi sampe di usia 17 tahun, Taehyung nggak nemu yang kayak gitu. Rerata, orang yang deketin dia itu kalo nggak karena tampang, ya dompet. Maklum aja, Taehyung itu anak orang kaya, ada sendok perak di mulut Taehyung juga Heechul. Bisa dibilang keluarga Kim adalah keluarga terkaya di komplek perumahan keluarga Kim. Ayah mereka, Namjoon, adalah seorang dokter special penyakit dalam di _Samsung Medical Center_ , sementara Seokjin adalah seorang dokter gigi di _Yonsei University Health System._ Jadi ya, nggak salah kalau dompet Taehyung gemuk.

Bicara soal kesempurnaan, pernah denger ungkapan kalau Tuhan menciptakan manusia itu nggak seluruhnya sempurna? Setelah bahas kesempurnaan seorang Kim Taehyung, sekarang kita menuju ke sisi ketidak sempurnaan Kim Taehyung.

Taehyung itu bodoh. Nilai akademisnya jauh dari kata bagus. Seokjin sama Namjoon suka pusing setiap pembagian rapor karena wali kelas Taehyung bakal ceramah sekaligus curhat soal kelakuan Taehyung di kelas. Berbanding sama Taehyung yang bego tapi kalem, si kakak yang juga satu almamater, di ingatan para guru adalah murid yang paling bikin pusing tapi membanggakan. Walaupun masuk kelas bisa dihitung jari dan suka gonta ganti warna rambut, ketua cheerleaders itu selalu bawa nama teamnya ke lomba-lomba besar. Selain ngecheers, dia juga mantan Wakil Ketua OSIS di masa-masa Taehyung baru jadi siswa baru—kebayang kan gimana tersiksa lahir batinnya Taehyung waktu MOS?

Tapi kita nggak akan bahas soal tersiksanya Taehyung yang dikerjain habis-habisan sama kakaknya sendiri waktu MOS, jadi balik ke pembahasan soal _main cast_ ini. Taehyung sekarang masih sekolah. Duduk di bangku kelas 11 dan sekarang lagi sibuk-sibuknya ikut organisasi. Anaknya emang males banget harus pulang cepet—karena dari jam 7 pagi sampe jam 5 sore rumah mereka nggak ada orang, makanya menyibukkan diri di sekolah. Ekstrakulikuler, organisasi intra sekolah, dll.

Biar bego yang penting aktif, gitu kata Taehyung.

Oh iya, Taehyung ini punya temen deket dari TK sampe sekarang. Namanya Park Jimin. Satu-satunya orang yang klop sama Taehyung cuma Jimin. Walaupun temen Taehyung kalau dijejerin bisa jadi pembatas jalan, tapi yang bener-bener tau Taehyung luar dalam itu Jimin.

Dan memang sepertinya Tuhan senang sekali lihat kedekatan Jimin dan Taehyung. Mereka berdua selalu sekelas, dari TK sampe sekarang. Satu kelas, satu bangku, satu organisasi, sayangnya mereka beda ekstrakulikuler. Taehyung nggak berminat panas-panasan di lapangan cuma buat ngejer bola kaki. Makanya dia milih buat ngambil ekstra kulikuler fotografi, duduk duduk bentar abis itu pulang.

"Tet, tuh si Jennie daritadi ngeliatin lo mulu."

Siang itu, di cuaca yang terik karena sudah mendekati musim panas, Jimin dan Taehyung duduk di bawah pohon rindang sambil minum jus jeruk. Mereka berdua lagi istirahat sehabis ngambil pesenan _banner_ buat penerimaan siswa baru.

"Jennie siapa ya? Ga kenal gue. _Skip_." Jawab Taehyung sambil gigit-gigitin es batu.

Refleks Jimin nyikut Taehyung. "Lo beneran homo ya, Tet?"

"Etdah." Taehyung ngelirik Jimin. "Emangnya kalau gue gak tau Jennie berarti gue homo ya?"

"Kalau Kim Sungjong tau gak?"

"Tau. Kakak tingkat yang imutnya _overload_ itu kan? Yang bener tuh Lee Sungjong, bukan Kim Sungjong. Anak IPS 3, kan?"

"Tuhkan, lo beneran homo. Jennie yang segitu populernya gak tau tapi Sungjong yang boro-boro terkenal aja lo sampe tau nama depannya." Jimin mulai ngeliatin Taehyung pake wajah horror. "Gue serius nih, Tet. Lo udah 17 tahun. Pacaran belom. Kalau dideketin cewe biasa aja. Gue masih inget lo pegangan tangan sama Seunghoon terus telinga lo merah kayak uke."

"Terus?" Taehyung buru-buru nyelak. "Lo mau bilang gue homo?"

"Exactly literally."

Taehyung milih buat diem daripada ngegubris bacotan Jimin yang nggak ada ilmunya sama sekali. Sambil matanya jelalatan ngeliatin satu dua calon murid baru yang hari ini pendataan ulang sekaligus ngukur baju. Kalau diliat-liat, anak baru sekarang badannya bongsor-bongsor ya? Apa Taehyung—sama Jimin juga—yang kurang gizi?

"Btw, Tet. Heechul- _noona_ akhir-akhir ini deket sama pelatih basket di sekolah kita ya?"

"Apa lo bilang?" Nah yang ini baru Taehyung tertarik. "Janghoon- _seonsaeng_?"

Jimin mangut. "Gue diceritain sama Jungsoo- _hyung_. Kemaren pas ulang tahun Sungmin- _noona_ , Heechul- _noona_ ngajak Janghoon- _seonsaeng_ , terus mesra banget pake foto _couple goals_ gitu. Segala gendong-gendongan."

Seharusnya Taehyung gapernah sekepo ini sama pasangan kakak perempuannya yang luar biasa playgirl. Tapi ini... Seo Janghoon, sist, gan. Pelatih basket baru yang denger-denger rumahnya ada lima di Gangnam. Mobilnya BMW. Mantan ketua team basket nasional Korea. Umurnya udah maasuk kepala 4, dan baru aja cerai dari istriya beberapa tahun lalu.

"Kan akhir-akhir ini lagi musim apa tuh, namanya... _Sugar_ apa? _Sugar Glider_?"

" _Sugar Daddy_ , goblok."

Jimin cengengesan. "Maksud gue itu. Nah, bisa jadi kan kalau... Bentar, itu bocah abis ngapain kok bajunya basah basah gitu?"

Taehyung yang tadinya masih noleh ke Jimin buat dengerin spekulasi doi mengenai kakaknya pun ikutan noleh. Dan mendadak kerja jantung Taehyung lebih kenceng dari biasa-biasanya.

Gak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk, berdiri sosok lelaki dengan seragam SMP yang ketat banget dibadan, ditambah basah bikin bajunya nyeplak badan banget. Lagi celingak-celinguk sambil megang map. Dan yang bikin doi mencolok adalah, dia basah. Dari atas sampe bawah. Kayak habis kesiram air satu baskom.

Kayak kesihir, Taehyung berdiri dari tempatnya. Ngedeketin si makhluk yang sukses bikin jantung Taehyung olahraga.

"Hei, murid baru?" Tanya Taehyung tanpa basa-basi. Makhluk Tuhan itu noleh, ngeliatin Taehyung sebelum mangut-mangut. Yaampun, ingetin Taehyung buat nafas soalnya dia gemes banget sama bocah di depannya ini. Pengen cubit pipi gembulnya. Kalau di liat dari deket, bocah ini putih banget gila.

"I—iya, _Sunbae_." Suaranya. Taehyung meleleh.

"E-e-eh, a-anu, i-i-tu.." Lah Taehyung jadi gagap kayak uke kalau lagi cute typing. "K-kamu, kenapa basah-basahan?"

Bocah didepan Taehyung ini nunduk. "I-itu, _Sunbae_. Gak sengaja ada ember jatoh dari atas terus saya kesiram."

Taehyung mendadak kasian. Buru-buru doi lepasin _hoodie_ abu-abu yang baru aja dicuci sama Bunda setelah sekian lama. Disodorin ke murid baru yang sekarang ngeliatin Taehyung—bingung.

"Pake aja dulu, baru dibalikin. Kamu bisa masuk angin kalau basah-basah begitu. Dua hari lagi udah Masa Orientasi, kan?" Taehyung senyum lebar. "Gausah sungkan. Pake aja."

Agak ragu, bocah ini akhirnya nerima uluran _hoodie_ Taehyung dan buru-buru bungkukin badan berkali-kali.

 _"_ Makasih banyak, _Sunbae_! K-kalau gitu, saya duluan ya—Errr..."

"Taehyung!" Seru Taehyung tanpa sadar. "Taehyung- _sunbae_."

"A-ah. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak, Taehyung- _sunbae_. Saya permisi."

Taehyung masih dibawah sadar waktu ngeliatin anak baru itu pergi sambil bawa hoodienya. Lari-lari kecil, bikin Taehyung gemes. Lucu banget sih.

"Eh, bentar." Taehyung keinget sesuatu. "Gue lupa nanya nama lagi. Bego! Bego! Bego!"

Dari jauh, Jimin ngeliatin Taehyung dengan tampang plongo. Sampe-sampe yang lewat bisa ngeliat kalau si Jimin lagi ngulumin esbatu sebelum Taehyung mendadak jadi super hero buat anak baru yang basah kayak kucing kecebur got.

"Wagelaseh." Jimin akhirnya sadar dari keplongoannya. "Taehyung beneran homo. Gak nyangka gue."

— _ **oOo—**_

 _Preview..._

 _"Lu kenal nggak sama dua orang yang duduk disitu tadi?"_

 _"Iye kenal. Anak asuh gue itu di kelompok. Kenapa dah?"_

 _"Bantuin gue dong, Jim? Ya ya ya?"_

 _"Seinget gue, lu harus ngelewatin anjing herder dulu kalo mau dapetin doi."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _ **oOo—**_

 **Hallo warga FFn! Kembali lagi bersama penulis dengan writer-block dan kemageran yang suka nunda nunda ngepost FF. Sebenernya aku sempet bingung, pengen bikin nama apa ya yang lucu buat jadi nama panggilan. Soalnya aku pengen gitu punya penname—akhirnya aku kepikiran pake nama ini, jadi... setelah Nami, Vania, dsb, sekarang aku ganti nama jadi Freya. WKAJDJDKSKS. Iya, aku suka banget sama nama ini semenjak apa ya, akupun lupa. Yang pasti bukan karena ML karena aku nggak suka main ML.**

 **Lah jadi curhat.**

 **Okay, back to main topic. Anyway, setelah aku kemaren—dengan gaptek dan bodohnya—memutuskan buat pindah ke wattpad karena aku lupa password... AKU AKHIRNYA INGET PASSWORDNYA APA KDJDNSKSKAL thanks to buku harian lamaku karena aku dengan polosnya nulis semua password email, sosmed, sampe password akun deviantart sama wordpress pun ada disitu. Tapi, karena udah terlanjur basah ngepost di wattpad—walaupun di wattpad banyakan yang sider—jadi aku putuskan buat update di dua tempat, Wattpad dan FFn. So, besok aku ngepost part 1 karena kebetulan part 1 udah ada di wattpad sih. Kalau mau baca bisa ke** _ **afreyodite**_ **di wattpad, HEHEHE.**

 **Udah segitu aja cuap-cuapnya. Sekali lagi aku mau makasih buat yang masih baca Terlalu Tampan walaupun ceritanya makin kesini makin ngawur. Semoga bisa membuat pembaca sekalian terhibur, byebye!**


	2. Slice 2 :: Adik Gemes

Ada dua hal yang paling Taehyung inget sepanjang hidupnya di SMA Chobyeol. Yang pertama adalah hari dimana Taehyung jadi siswa baru dan dipermalukan sama kakaknya sendiri. _If you want to know_ , Heechul pada masa kejayaannya adalah wakil ketua OSIS yang songongnya setinggi langit.

Ceritanya, Taehyung lupa bawa tali pinggang jengkol yang jadi atribut wajib selama masa orientasi berlansung. Taehyung pikir semua bakal "aman-terkendali" karena kakaknya anak OSIS, ternyata malah jauh lebih parah. Taehyung disuruh lompat kodok Cuma pake bokser. Celana bahan dasar yang dia pake diiket di pinggang, sebagai ganti tali pinggang. Parah gak, tuh? Malah Taehyung punya fetis sama boxer warna merah jambu, lagi. Bayangin gak gimana malunya Taehyung? Sampe gak mau ngobrol sama Heechul seminggu.

Yang kedua, waktu Taehyung jadi kandidat ketua OSIS. Hari itu semua orang nuduh ada KKN di dalam OSIS karena—hell, Taehyung yang bego gitu dikandidatin jadi ketua OSIS? Satu sekolah sinis banget ke Taehyung, imbasnya ke Heechul yang waktu itu masih megang mandat wakil ketua OSIS. Lebih parah lagi, Taehyung sampe disiram air comberan sama anak-anak maniak yang emang benci sama Taehyung karena dia terlalu ganteng.

"Lo boleh bego, tapi bertindak dong. Masa disiram air begini lo diem doang?" Taehyung masih inget banget Jimin tunggang-langgang nyari baju seragam baru buat Taehyung. "Apa perlu gue tendang titit anak-anak bego itu? Dua dari mereka anak futsal, gue bisa—"

"Ssst, udah Jim, udah." Kata Taehyung sambil bekep mulut Jimin. Pusing kepala doi denger Jimin ngebacot. "Kan yang disiram gue kenapa yang beringas malah lo?"

"Hmmmppph! Hmmmph!"

"Eiya, sorry Jim gue lupa lo gabisa ngomong. Jadi lo mau ngomong apa tadi?"

"Tangan lo bau sampah. Sumpah." Jimin sinis. "Lo gaboleh diem aja, Tet! Buktiin kalau lo emang pantes jadi ketua OSIS. Gausah peduliin orang sirik yang gak bisa jadi lo. Gue team sukses Taehyung jadi ketua OSIS."

Besoknya, Taehyung bener-bener "kampanye" habis-habisan. Dia mau buktiin kalau pemegang kuasa organisasi itu nggak Cuma orang-orang pinter yang daerah teritorialnya ada di perpustakaan sama meja depan guru. Walau gak berhasil jadi ketua OSIS pada akhirnya, yang penting dia bisa nempatin mandat kakaknya yang dulu pernah bikin Taehyung malu waktu masa-masa kelam doi. Jadi wakil ketua OSIS itu nggak buruk-buruk banget. Malah Taehyung bersyukur gak jadi ketua OSIS. Kenapa? Soalnya ketua OSIS keluar keluar kelas terus. Kalau Taehyung keluar kelas terus, yang ada dia makin bego.

Jadi, sebenernya masa orientasi adalah saat-saat yang paling ditunggu Taehyung. Ajang bales dendam. Apalagi dia sekarang megang kekuasaan yang, yah, lumayan lah bisa dipake buat hura-hura selama masa orientasi.

Tapi...

Sejak ketemu sama adek gemes, Taehyung jadi makin gak sabar buat ketemu sama Masa Orientasi. Hari ini, satu hari sebelum Masa Orientasi, panitia disuruh ke sekolah buat kasih briefing ke calon murid baru dan hana-hini buat persiapan besok. Taehyung yang biasanya ogah-ogahan dateng rapat bulanan aja mendadak semangat empat lima banget buat dateng. Walaupun berangkatnya nebeng Jimin naik Scoopy kesayangannya.

"Tumben wangi banget?" Tanya Jimin waktu ngasih helm ke Taehyung. Yang ditanya nyengir. "Tapi kok wanginya bukan wangi eskulin Iron Man?"

"Iya gue pensiun dulu pake itu parfum selama Masa Orientasi."

"Lo mengkhianati persahabatan kita. Gue bela-belain ke Alfamidi semalem Cuma buat refill eskulin Captain America gue."

"Bacot, Jim. Emangnya gue gak tau lo pake parfum apa."

Jimin nyengir. Taehyung Cuma bisa geleng-geleng sambil naik ke boncengan Jimin. Sepanjang jalan mereka berdua ngeributin banyak hal, maklum lah kalau mereka nggak ada bahan obrolan itu berarti dua hal; mereka lagi ribut, atau salah satu diantara mereka lagi ada masalah.

"Tet, kemaren gue baca di grup KKT, denger-denger tiga bulan lagi bakal ada reuni akbar ya?" Tanya Jimin waktu di lampu merah. "Jadi dari angkatan pertama sampe yang baru lulus kemaren diundang?"

Taehyung mangut. "Iya, katanya si Junmyeon juga gitu. Yang menggagas acaranya sih bukan OSIS tahun ini, angkatannya nenek lampir tuh yang punya ide. Terus baru diusulin ke kepala sekolah dan waktu di acc sama kepsek, baru Junmyeon dikasih mandat buat kasih tau ke OSIS, deh."

"Nenek lampir siapa lagi, Tet? Kakak lo?" Yang diillhami anggukan dari Taehyung walaupun Jimin gabisa liat. "Yaelah, Tet. Cantik begitu dimana sisi nenek lampirnya, sih. Gue kalau gak ada Chaeyoung, udah gue pepet Heechul-noona mah."

"Udah gue rekam, Jim. Kalo lo macem-macem gue kasih nih ke doi?"

"Heh macem-macem lo! Gue tinggalin disini jalan kaki lo."

Setelah sesi meledek pacar Jimin yang baru jalan seminggu, mereka berdua sampe di SMA Chobyeol yang udah rame sama muka-muka baru yang luar biasa segernya—dimata Taehyung. Berhubung Jimin doyannya tante-tante, jadi doi gak begitu tertarik.

"Jims, buruan dong ah—cari tempat parkir di bawah pohon aja biar joknya gak panas."

Jimin mangut-mangut sambil ngikutin perintah tuan besar Kim Taehyung. Sedetik setelah Jimin markir motor, Taehyung lansung lompat dari jok motor. Benerin rambut, kibas-kibas baju, ngaca di spion Jimin.

"Udah ganteng Tet, mau diapain aja juga udah ganteng." Tegor Jimin sambil ngunci stang. "Buruan ah, kita udah telat."

Mereka berdua jalan menyebrangi lautan adik-adik baru yang gak usah ditanya lagi, auto fokus ke dua makhluk Adam yang luar biasa menggugah selera. Walaupun gak seganteng Taehyung, Jimin juga visualisasinya gak bisa dilewatin gitu aja. Biar pendek, badan Jimin jauh lebih keker dari Taehyung yang komposisinya cuma tulang kulit sama dosa. Kalau kata fans-fans Jimin, hal yang bikin mereka tertarik sama Jimin itu matanya. Apalagi kalau lagi senyum, ilang deh tu mata.

"Jimin, Taehyung, buruan sini gausah sok ganteng. Panas nih daritadi nungguin lo berdua."

Suara Minho yang teriak pake mic—gausah dibayangin ya sekenceng apa suaranya—berhasil bikin Taehyung juga Jimin lari-lari dan bikin jantung yang ngeliat makin empet. Gimana gak empet kalau dua makhluk Tuhan paling mendekati sempurna lari-lari ala film India?

"Nah, adek-adek. Maaf ya mereka berdua ini memang suka banget telat. Jadi, buat regu Sakura, bisa ikut Jimin ke sebelah sana." Minho menunjuk bangku panjang yang letaknya tepat dibawah pohon. "Dan buat regu bunga Matahari, bisa ikut Taehyung ke sana." Gak jauh dari posisi Jimin, ada bangku panjang yang letaknya sebelahan sama kolam ikan. "Yuk sekarang bergerak, ya. Semuanya! Jangan loyo, satu panas semua panas!"

Jimin sama Taehyung mati-matian buat nahan ketawa karena yah, gimanapun juga mereka berdua tau banget tabiat Minho gimana. Marah-marah begitu bukan Minho banget. Si kodok rawa itu Cuma pura-pura tegas karena kebetulan, doi dijatuhkan posisi Ketua Pelaksana Acara buat masa orientasi ini. Sopasti, doi harus jaim didepan anak-anak baru.

"Jim, jim. Ini harus ngapain?" Tanya Taehyung sambil bisik-bisik. Jimin angkat bahu.

"Jelasin aja besok musti ngapain, makanya baca grup KKT dong, Tet. Kan udah dijelasin disuruh ngasih penjelasan apa aja. Udah ah, gue cabut duluan ya. Good luck Tet!"

Sepeninggalan Jimin, Taehyung buru-buru ngerogoh tasnya dan ngecek isi grup KKT panitia acara. Gak fokus sampe nabrak bahu seseorang dan bikin Taehyung juga hapenya oleng ketanah.

"Eh—a, aduh. M—maaf, Sunbae. S, saya gak senga—"

"Heh dek kalau jalan pake ma..." Mendadak diem, Taehyung terpesona dulu tiga detik. "...ta."

"Maaf Sunbae, saya buru-buru!" Si penabrak bungkuk dalem-dalem. Taehyung jadi serba salah. "Saya bener-bener minta maaf."

"Udah, gak masalah." Taehyung senyum malaikat. "Kamu sekarang cari kelompokmu, gih. Kamu kelompok mana?"

"K—kelompok Sakura, Sunbae." Cicitnya takut-takut. Taehyung mati-matian nahan supaya gak gigit pipi merah padamnya. Sampe sini udah tau dong, Taehyung nabrak siapa? Yups, adek gemes yang tiga hari tiga malem bikin Taehyung susah bobo. Yang bikin Taehyung semangat buat menjalani masa orientasi.

Tunggu.

Kelompok Sakura?

Dih, kenapa sih musti kelompoknya si Jimin. Taehyung manyun mendadak. Ternyata Tuhan belum ngasih izin Taehyung satu kelompok sama pujaan hatinya yang satu ini. Yaudah, deh. Nanti Taehyung mau coba kompromi sama Jimin, atau Minho. Buat tukeran kelompok.

"Yaudah, tuh kelompok Sakura disana. Hati-hati ya dek lain kali."

"Siap, Sunbae! Makasih banyak, Taehyung-sunbae!"

TUNGGU LAGI.

Doi tau nama Taehyung? Wow. Taehyung terbang.

"Ya, Jims? Boleh ya?"

Yakin deh, seyakin-yakinnya. Kalau Taehyung udah masang muka melas sambil sujud-sujud gitu, mana ada yang mau nolak permintaan Taehyung? Ngasih nyawa juga pasti diiyain. Tapi, Jimin bukan salah satu diantara mereka. Pria kekurangan kalsium itu cuma geleng-geleng sambil sibuk sama makanannya. Pengang banget kuping Jimin dengerin Taehyung daritadi cuma ngomong boleh ya sama please.

"Tet, stop deh. Kan Minho bilang nggak boleh, ya gue harus bilang apa lagi selain nggak? Udah ya, Tet. Gue tau lo naksir salah satu diantara adik asuh gue kan? Yang mana sih yang mana? Jiheon? Saerom? Atau Heejin?"

Taehyung manyun lagi. Tadi, sebelum pulang acara, dia sempet ngomong sama Minho dan lansung ditolak mentah-mentah sama Minho. Jimin emang gak bisa ngapa-ngapain selain ikutin apa yang dibilang Minho.

"Duh, Jim. Gue mau deket-deket sama kelompok lo aja deh besok." Taehyung akhirnya menyerah. Malu juga diliatin sama Bunda Seokjin yang daritadi mondar-mandir dapur dan ngeliat anak bungsunya sujud-sujud di depan Jimin.

"Jadi lo beneran naksir salah satu dari adik asuh gue, Tet?" Taehyung mangut. "Siapa! Woy, akhirnya lo naksir orang juga! Yang mana sih anaknya?"

"Mh, gue gak tau namanya sih tapi gue tau orangnya gimana. Besok gue tunjukin ya yang mana." Kata Taehyung sambil nyengir. "Tapi, Jims. Ralat dikit nih, dari tiga nama yang lo sebut barusan, gue yakin itu bukan nama doi. Soalnya..."

Jimin hilang fokus karena Heechul masuk dapur cuma pake baju kemeja kebesaran yang, ugh, Jimin sampe susah nelen nasi gara-gara Heechul.

"...Apa Tet? Lo ngomong apa barusan?"

"Gue bilang, yang narik perhatian gue itu adek yang waktu itu gue pinjemin jaket itu loh, Jims!"

Fokus Jimin kali ini sepenuhnya mengarah pada Taehyung. "Taehyung.. sumpah, lo beneran homo?"

"Homo?" Heechul yang lagi ngaduk-ngaduk kulkas mendadak noleh. Terus ketawa di detik selanjutnya. Mana kenceng banget lagi. "Gila, adek gue gak waras. Jauh-jauh lo, Homo."

Taehyung melirik Jimin yang ikut ketawa setelah Heechul pergi dari dapur bawa makanan. "Puas lo?"

"Lagian, gue kan gak tau kalau Heechul-noona bakal denger. Gue lupa nama adik yang waktu itu lo tolong siapa dan gue juga gak ngeh yang mana. Besok deh ya gue kasih tau kalau gue udah inget, sekarang gue mau cuci piring dulu terus pulang. Jungsoo-hyung bisa kebakaran jenggot kalau gue belom pulang sebelum jam 9."

"Udah ngalah-ngalahin Cinderella aja lo, Jims." Cibir Taehyung yang dibalas Jimin dengan dengusan. Setelah cuci piring dan pamitan sama Bunda Seokjin dan Heechul, Jimin akhirnya pulang dari rumah Taehyung dengan scoopy kesayangan Jimin. Belum sampe situ aja penderitaan Taehyung, sepeninggalan Jimin, Heechul ngeledek Taehyung lagi. Kali ini didepan Bunda Seokjin.

"Dek, kamu beneran homo?"

Taehyung mendengus. "Tau ah, Bunda. Dedek mau bobo, capek nih seharian. Selamat malam, Bunda."

"Gue enggak diucapin?" Tanya Heechul yang lagi tiduran di pangkuan Bunda Seokjin.

"Gue ogah ngucapin orang yang pacarannya sama om-om. Bunda, masa pacarnya Heechul-noona—aw! Iya ampun, dadah!"

Sebelum kena amukan nenek lampir, Taehyung buru-buru mengunci diri di kamar dan lansung lompat ke kasur sambil senyum-senyum.

"Adek gemes, Kim Taehyung datang!"

Karena hujan, kegiatan orientasi dialokasikan ke auditorium. Suasana audit mendadak pecah karena para pengasuh kelompok mulai bertingkah layaknya kakak-kakak galak di masa orientasi pada umumnya. Tak terkecuali Taehyung. Misi balas dendamnya masih dilancarkan, karena memang tujuan Taehyung ada disini untuk menjalankan rencana balas dendam, kan?

"Tiarap semua!" Teriakan Taehyung menggema ngalah-ngalahin degungan kilat di luar auditorium. Efek teriakan Taehyung tadi bikin gentar hati para junior yang beruntung sekali nggak tergabung dalam kelompok asuhan Taehyung. Karena kejadian itu juga, Taehyung mendadak dapet gelar 'Senior tergalak' secara tidak resmi.

"Cie, Tetet. Tadi caper ya biar dilirik sama gebetannya?" Tanya Jimin waktu jam istirahat. Dua sahabat kental yang kadang disalah artikan sebagai sahabat seperhomoan itu duduk bersisian di kantin. Hampir seluruh murid baru nggak punya nyali untuk sekedar ngelirik kearah pria tertampan dan pria terseksi di SMA Chobyeol.

"Tadi kesambet Heechul-noona, makanya jadi begitu. Kan dulu dia pernah nyuruh kelompok gue tiarap waktu hari terakhir."

Jimin cuma ber-O-ria sambil main handphone. Taehyung sendiri masih celingak-celinguk, nyari dede gemesh.

"Jims, adek gemes gue kok belom keliatan ya?"

"Ya gue gaktau soalnya gue gak megangin kaki dia."

"Ye, si bogel." Cibir Taehyung, kesel juga dia karena Jimin ymalah sibuk cengengesan sama hape, Taehyung akhirnya berdiri untuk ngambil pesanannya tanpa diantar seperti biasa.

"Psst, kita ngantrinya abis Taehyung-sunbae aja. Takutnya disuruh tiarap kita di kantin, kan gak lucu."

"Ih, Mingyu! Kita kan nggak salah apa-apa, kenapa takut disuruh tiarap? Ayo buruan ngantri, nanti kantinnya keburu rame loh!"

Taehyung refleks noleh, sarafnya hapal betul siapa pemilik suara lucu yang selalu membuat kerja jantungnya berlipat-lipat lebih cepat. Mati-matian dia nahan senyum dan mempertahankan wajah galak ketika dua junior yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah lama mereka berdiri di belakangnya. Menunggu antrian.

"Permisi ya, adik-adik. Ini panas." Kata Taehyung jaim setelah menerima pesanannya. Seperti dikomando, dua adik tingkat di belakangnya lansung bergerak minggir, mempersilahkan Taehyung. Satu diantaranya mendadak pucat. Taehyung berdecih dalam hati.

Kantin mulai dipadati oleh murid-murid baru dan Taehyung yakin sebagian besar panitia acara memilih untuk delivery ketimbang capek-capek ngantri diantara murid baru. Biasalah, jaga image. Taehyung berdiri lagi buat beli minum dan sebelum balik ke kursinya, dia melihat pujaan hatinya duduk di kursi yang bersebelahan dengan jendela kantin.

"Jims!" Taehyung berbisik sambil menepuk pundak Jimin berkali-kali. Yang dipanggil noleh.

"Hm? Apaan sih, Tet?"

"Nanti aja, deh. Di belakang kita ada adek-adek tingkat yang baru."

Alis Jimin terangkat sebelah, tapi akhirnya turun lagi karena mie ayam yang sedang dia tekuni jauh lebih penting dibanding dengerin Taehyung yang mulai gak waras.

Agak lama Taehyung nunggu sampe kantin sepi lagi. Jimin udah dua kali beli buavita dan Taehyung sampe tiga kali refill es teh manis. Lima menit setelahnya, si adik gemes dan temen yang tadi kicep waktu liat Taehyung angkat kaki dari kantin. Taehyung buru-buru nepuk pundak Jimin.

"Napa lu bocah?" Jimin mendelik sengit. "Ngomong aja. Susah bener daritadi sampe nunggu kantin sepi baru mau ngomong. Kesambet ya lu akhir-akhir ini?

"Jims, lu kenal nggak sama dua orang yang duduk disitu tadi?" Telunjuk Taehyung terarah ke kursi yang lagi dibersihin sama penjaga kantin. Jimin loading sebentar sebelum ngangguk.

"Oh, Jeon Jungkook sama Kim Mingyu? Jadi itu adik yang bikin lo pengen tukeran kelompok sama gue, Tet? Yang mana? Jungkook apa Mingyu?"

"Akhirnya gue tau namanya!" Taehyung refleks ngedorong Jimin yang sialnya, bikin kuah mie ayam Jimin yang baru dihirup seperempat tumpah. Kena tangan Jimin. Jimin jatoh dari bangku. Diliatin banyak orang. Jimin malu. Taehyung nggak.

"Untung kita sahabatan udah berapa belas tahun ya, Tet. Kalau baru tiga hari yang lalu, udah gue pastiin bakal ada yang tonjok-tonjokkan nih di kantin."

"Jims! Yang rambutnya item tadi siapa namanya, gemes banget deh gue!"

"Jeon Jungkook sama Kim Mingyu."

"Hih, dodol banget sih lo!"

Jimin mendadak plongo. Agak pusing sama Taehyung yang luar biasa sekali bodohnya. "Ngaca dong! Yang dodol siapa disini, heh? Gini ya, Taehyung, kayaknya satu sekolah kita juga rambutnya emang item. Gue item, lo item. Itu tuh, yang lagi bersihin meja juga item. Yang mana yang lo maksud, cucian kotor?"

Taehyung nyengir. Jimin nyengir. Berdua cengir-cengiran sampe mungkin kalau ada yang nggak tau hubungan apa yang mengikat Jimin sama Taehyung, mereka berdua bisa disangka homo—walau kadang sama yang udah tau pun masih sering disangka homo.

"Oke, yang matanya bulet kayak boneka terus giginya kayak kelinci. Namanya siapa, Park Jimin?"

"Oh, doi." Jimin manggut-manggut. "Itu sih namanya Jeon Jungkook. Emang gemesin, sih. Kenapa? Lo naksir Jungkook?"

Taehyung nyengir lagi. Jiminpun nyengir lagi. Mereka berdua nyengir lagi sebelum Jimin yang lagi minum jus mendadak kaget dan Taehyung jadi korban semburan maut Jimin.

"Kenapa sih, Jims? Lo mau kan bantuin gue deketin Jungkook, iya kan?"

Jimin batuk-batuk. Mukul-mukul dada berkali kali, efek keselek jadi bengek. "Tae, gue seneng banget lo akhirnya naksir orang. Sumpah, seumur-umur kita bersahabat, selain Jun Jihyun, gue baru tau lo bisa naksir orang. Serius, walaupun lo doyan jeruk juga, gue gak masalah. Tapi bung..."

"Ya, ya? Tapi apa, Jims?"

"Sorry ya tapi seinget gue, lu harus ngelewatin anjing herder dulu kalo mau dapetin doi."

"Wah, nggak papa, Jims. Ayah Namjoon juga punya Herder sama Shiba Inu. Gue juga suka lompat-lompatin mereka kalau lagi libur. Bukan masalah kalau gitu doang, mah."

"Bukan gitu, Kim Idiot." Jimin geleng-geleng. "Lo harus tau, dunia harus tau."

Kalau muka Jimin udah gak enak alias serius begitu, tanda-tandanya kurang bagus. Taehyung jadi deg-degan. Serius hawanya mendadak gaenak. Emang sih biasanya gak enak, tapi ini lebih gak enak. Kayak mau ketemu ibu mertua padahal Taehyung boro-boro mertua, pacaran aja belom. Malah otak Jimin bufferingnya lama banget lagi. Jadi ngepausenya agak lama, Taehyung keburu was-was nunggunya.

"Jeon Jungkook itu adeknya Min Yoongi-sunbae. Selamat ya, Kim Taehyung. Lompatin deh tuh Yoongi sunbaenim. Udah biasa kan katanya setiap libur?"

Lah.

Taehyung sweatdrop. Kalau di anime-anime pasti Taehyung udah menciut jadi seukuran mikroskopis.

Min Yoongi.

Yoongi.

Yoongi anak 3-A?

Duh, itumah bukan herder namanya. Si Jimin suka gitu, deh. Itu sih namanya bulldog.

Gini-gini banget kisah cinta pertama Taehyung.

* * *

 ** _To Be Continue_**

* * *

 **Hallo, cerita halu akhirnya update lagi HAHAHA buat yang mungkin nanya kenapa charanya diganti Heechul. Kenapa Seokjin dibikin genderswitch, balik-balik karena aku mau bikin drama kehidupan yang lebih realistis EHE dan beberapa kepentingan cerita yang mengharuskan aku ganti Baekhyun jadi Heechul. And, hope you guys like it!**

 **Terus buat yang nanya, kenapa Terlalu Tampan gaada di wattpad—ada kok. Kalau nggak keliatan dimana, coba searching aja akunku. Unamenya afreyodite ya! Nah, udah segitu aja.**

 **Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya!**


	3. Slice 3 :: Decline

Hari sudah sore waktu Kim Taehyung dan teman-teman sepanitiaan MOS yang lain selesai rapat harian. Taehyung misuh-misuh sambil benerin rambutnya, disebelahnya ada Jimin yang lagi berantem via telpon sama pacar baru yang kalau prediksi Taehyung bener, cuma bertahan seminggu.

Gak lama setelah Taehyung keluar ruangan, hape Taehyung geter-geter. Udah biasa sih kalau hape Taehyung geter-geter, sejak kapan coba hape Taehyung nggak ada notifnya? Tapi kali ini geternya lama banget, panjang lagi. Taehyung asumsikan kalau sekarang ada yang lagi nelfon dia.

"Apa sih nelfon-nelfon?"

"Dimana lo? Lupa ya tadi pagi gue suruh jemput gue jam 5?"

Taehyung lupa kalau tadi pagi, kakaknya yang super bossy itu minta jemput sama Taehyung. Biasa, udah nggak punya gebetan lagi dia makanya minta jemput Taehyung. Habis kasih alasan yang logis dan bilang bakal otw lima belas menit lagi, Taehyung buru-buru matiin telfon karena— _hell_ , suara Heechul bikin dia merinding saking seremnya.

"Siapa sih?" Tanya Jimin yang lagi pasang jaket kulitnya.

"Biasa, Heechul- _noona_. Minta jemput. Kalau udah jomblo emang suka ngerepotin. Habis jemput Heechul _-noona_ , harus jemput bunda. Heran, ini gue sebenernya anak bungsu apa supir keluarga, sih."

Jimin senyum. "Setidaknya lo masih punya keluarga utuh, Tae."

Taehyung gigit jari. Dia jadi nggak enak kalau Jimin udah bawa-bawa soal keluarga utuh. Jimin sama kakak laki-lakinya, Park Jungsoo, udah lama banget ditinggal sama kedua orangtuanya yang milih cerai dan hidup masing-masing di luar Korea. Jimin juga Jungsoo harus hidup berdua dan Jungsoo lebih sering diluar rumah buat kerja dibanding nemenin Jimin, makanya kadang Jimin suka nongkrong di rumah Taehyung yang dari dulu selalu nganggep Jimin juga Jungsoo anak sendiri.

"Maaf ya, Jim. Gue nggak bermaksud."

"Gapapa, santai aja sih Tae, udah kayak baru kenal lima menit yang lalu aja. Eh, btw, tar Sabtu temenin gue ya?"

"Kemana?" Tanya Taehyung, matanya celingak-celinguk ke penjuru lapangan yang masih rame sama anak baru. "Beli kado buat Chaeyoung?"

"Jalan-jalan kayak kita biasa. Udah gausah ngomongin itu orang, gue barusan aja putus sama doi di telfon."

Ternyata tebakan Taehyung bener. Kapan sih memang Jimin pernah pacaran lebih dari seminggu? Dapet kutukan kali ya si bogel.

"Kenapa lagi putusnya?"

"Gue terlalu baik buat dia, katanya."

"Bagus dong." Celetuk Taehyung. "Berarti lo diakui sebagai orang baik."

"Halah, itu mah cuma akal-akalan cewe jaman sekarang aja. Bilangnya terlalu baik, besok-besok udah jalan sama cowok lain. Bilang aja kalau bosen gausah sok-sok terlalu baik. Tar gue jahatin, baru tau."

Taehyung mangut-mangut. Jadi cewek itu punya kosakata sendiri ya, kalau mau mutusin orang. Untung aja Taehyung nggak doyan sama cewek, jadi dia gak usah pusing kalau semisal diputusin sama cewek dan dia pake kosakata yang nggak Taehyung ngerti.

"Cewe emang bikin pusing ya, Jims."

Jimin menghela nafas. "Iya, bener. Gue jadi pengen belok deh, Tae."

"Belok kemana?"

"Susah banget sih ngomong sama orang bego." Jimin refleks mukul jidatnya pake tapak tangan. "Udah ah, gue mau pulang. Mau tidur, daripada ngeladenin lo. Sana jemput Heechul- _noona._ "

"Oh iya gue lupa. Makasih ya Jims udah ngingetin gue. Gih sana pulang, hati-hati ya!"

Setelah Jimin pulang dengan scoopy kesayangannya, Taehyung muter arah ke parkiran mobil yang letaknya agak jauh dari parkiran motor. Taehyung gabisa bawa motor. Jangan tanya kenapa dia gabisa. Yang jelas, dari kecil Taehyung emang nggak dibolehin buat naik sepeda dan akhirnya dia nggak ada _skill_ buat bawa motor. Dan karena itu, Taehyung inisiatif buat belajar bawa mobil ketimbang harus naik bus tiap hari. Dia akhirnya diizinin buat bawa mobil sendiri ke sekolah atas rayuan bundanya juga.

Taehyung baru mau masuk mobil waktu matanya nggak sengaja ngeliat entitas paling sempurna yang pernah Taehyung liat selama delapan belas tahun dia ada di dunia. Cowok mungil yang lagi duduk di bawah pohon, bibirnya manyun, mukanya gak bersahabat—kayaknya lagi bete. Taehyung mendadak deg-degan. Terus muncul pilihan-pilihan di kepalanya.

' _Ajakin ngobrol apa enggak? Ajakin pulang bareng atau gausah? Pura-pura gaktau aja atau—_ '

Akhirnya, Taehyung memutuskan untuk ngajak si dede gemes pulang bareng. Ya, itung-itung modus lah. Kalau nggak sekarang mau kapan lagi Taehyung geraknya?

"Hei?"

Taehyung nahan nafas waktu dedek gemes yang muncul dipikirannya setiap saat ngedongak, cuma buat ngeliat kearah Taehyung.

"Iya?"

"Mm..." Taehyung noleh kekiri dan kekanan. Sebenernya, tempat dimana Jungkook nunggu sekarang ini masih rame sih. Ada beberapa anak baru dan murid kelas 11 juga 12 yang masih nunggu jemputan. "Sendirian aja?"

Jungkook—si adek gemesnya Taehyung—mukanya lansung bingung dan Taehyung lansung berkali-kali bilang 'bego' ke dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Agak lama sampe akhirnya Jungkook ngangguk.

"Mau pulang bareng, nggak?" Tanya Taehyung to the point. Jangan salahin Taehyung, cowok kelewat ganteng ini cuma nggak tau harus ngomong apa. Ditambah, doi emang pengalamannya cetek banget kalau soal cinta-cintaan. Apalagi modusin orang. Pacaran aja belom.

Pertanyaan Taehyung yang terlalu to the point bikin Jungkook speechless dan cuma diem di tempat. Taehyung ngerasa beberapa pasang mata yang ada di sekitar mereka mulai terarah ke mereka. Ya mau gimana? Secara, Taehyung kan Pangeran Chobyeol. Kemanapun Taehyung pergi, pasti nggak bakal lepas dari pusat perhatian orang-orang. Ditambah, Taehyung itu jarang banget buat 'berbaik hati' nyamperin orang dan ngajak pulang bareng. Bisik-bisik tetangga mulai nyampe ketelinga Taehyung, dan Taehyung bisa liat perubahan muka Jungkook yang makin kecut, badmood dan—duh, Taehyung sweatdrop.

Tanpa ngegubris ajakan Taehyung, Jungkook berdiri dari tempatnya dan buru-buru berhentiin taksi yang kebetulan banget lewat di depan sekolah mereka. Taehyung melongo. Masih shock sama penolakan secara gak lansung dan dipermalukan di depan umum sama pujaan hatinya. Nggak kuat menanggung malu, Taehyung lansung balik badan bubar jalan dan bawa pergi mobil KIA hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh belas dari parkiran sekolah. Nggak punya muka dia lama-lama di sana, meratapi nasibnya yang baru aja ditolak mentah-mentah sama Jeon Jungkook.

 _ **( * * * )**_

"Kenapa sih cemberut mulu?" Tanya Heechul, diilhami anggukan dari sang Bunda yang daritadi khidmat banget makan ayamnya. "Abis ditolak cewe ya lo?"

Ceritanya, setelah jemput Heechul dan Bundanya, Taehyung nggak lansung pulang kerumah—melainkan melipir dulu ke restoran cepat saji. Mumpung Ayah Namjoon hari ini nginep di rumah sakit dan Bunda males masak, mereka mutusin buat makan malem di luar. Karena masih badmood sama penolakan Jungkook sore tadi, Taehyung sepanjang jalan cuma manyun, cemberut dan nggak nanggepin satupun cerita yang keluar dari mulut bundanya ataupun kakaknya.

"Masa sih pangeran sekolah ditolak cewe?" Bundanya mendadak nyeletuk. "Yang ada sih, anak Bunda yang habis nolak cewe. Iya, kan?"

Taehyung senyum terpaksa. Heechul masih mengidentifikasi muka Taehyung. Adiknya kan nggak doyan sama cewe—itu juga informasi dia dapet dari Jimin waktu temen sejahwatnya Taehyung mampir kerumah beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Cowo yang lo taksir itu nolak lo ya?"

Sedetik berselang, soft drink yang lagi Taehyung sedot lansung muncrat ke muka Heechul. Disusul teriakan Heechul dan Taehyung batuk-batuk. Meja mereka jadi pusat perhatian—yah, sebenernya sih dari pertama kali mereka masuk ke restoran, mereka udah jadi pusat perhatian, gimana enggak jadi pusat perhatian kalau yang masuk restoran seganteng dan secantik itu?

"Duh, dek. Minumnya pelan-pelan dong sayang." Seokjin lansung ngelus-ngelus punggung Taehyung yang masih batuk-batuk.

"Tebakan gue bener berarti ya?" Tanya Heechul yang sebenernya masih kesel sama Taehyung. "Bunda, pangerannya bunda ini nggak doyan sama cewek, Bun. Dia sukanya sama cowok."

Bunda Seokjin cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Taehyung melotot.

"Udah, malu diliatin orang. Lanjut lagi ya makannya, habis itu kita pulang. Bunda masih ada kerjaan."

Sampai dirumah, tanpa permisi sama Bunda dan kakak sulungnya, Taehyung lansung ngunci diri di kamar. Merenung. Mikir. Tujuannya satu; kenapa Jungkook tadi nolak dia?

Taehyung menghela nafas. Padahal selama Taehyung hidup, delapan belas tahun dia bernafas dibawah marga Kim, gak ada yang pernah punya niatan buat nolak Taehyung. Bahkan mbak-mbak kasir sekalipun nggak pernah nolak Taehyung kalau doi minta diskon. Dan hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya Taehyung ditolak di muka umum— _ **sama cowok**_.

Jungkook memang luar biasa.

Selain bikin Taehyung jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kalinya, dia juga bikin Taehyung galau untuk pertama kalinya karena ditolak. Lama Taehyung mikir, otaknya buntu dan satu-satunya yang muncul di kepalanya selain Jungkook adalah Park Jimin.

"Hallo?"

Jimin disebrang sana lagi ketawa. Hah, bisa ya dia ketawa disaat temannya lagi menderita begini.

"Hallo sayang. Habis ditolak ya tadi?"

Muka Taehyung mendadak keruh. Tuh kan beritanya sudah menyebar. Kayak penyakit. "Tau darimana, sih? Lambe lo dasar."

"Di grup futsal lagi diomongin. Anak-anak futsal pada ngeliat lo ngajak adek kelas pulang bareng terus katanya adek kelasnya nggak ngegubris lo. Dari cerita itu, gue menyimpulkan kalau yang lo ajak balik adalah Jungkook dan lo ditolak sama doi. Iya, kan?"

Penjelasam panjang kali lebar dari sahabat sejahwatnya bikin Taehyung cuma bisa menghela nafas, entah udah yang keberapa kalinya hari ini. "Iya, gue ditolak Jungkook. Udah terus ini cerita menyebar ke club apalagi selain futsal? Gue yakin... Astaga, Jims!"

"Iya, Tet? Otak mikroskopis lo itu masih ada fungsi buat mikir ya?" Tanya Jimin.

"Jungkook bisa dieksekusi mati sama penggemar gue." Taehyung galau part dua. "Duh, gue gak mikir sampe situ."

"Nah, makanya bergerak tuh alus dikit, Tet. Liat keadaan sekitar dulu, liat mood doi dulu lagi bagus apa enggak. Sorry nih, dari tadi pagi Jungkook keliatannya emang badmood banget. Yaudahlah, mau gimana lagi? Kita doain aja semoga Jungkook gak diapa-apain sama orang gak waras yang ngaku-ngaku penggemar Kim Taehyung itu."

Dan detik itu juga, Taehyung mendadak pusing dan nggak mau cepet-cepet ketemu besok.

 _ **( * * * )**_

Namanya Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook lebih tepatnya. Dia anak pertama dari pasangan Jeon Yunho dan Cha Haneul. Sayang, waktu Jungkook masih lucu-lucunya di umur tiga tahun, ibu dan ayah Jungkook bercerai karena masalah pribadi. Dan diusia Jungkook yang kelima tahun, ayahnya nikah lagi sama Kim Jaejoong, janda yang juga merupakan cinta pertama dari ayah Jungkook. Jaejoong sendiri sudah memiliki dua anak laki-laki, hasil pernikahannya dengan mantan suaminya, Min Junsu. Nama anak itu Min Yoongi dan Min Kyunghoon.

Setelah menikah dengan ayah Jungkook, Jaejoong dan Yoongi pindah ke rumah keluarga Jeon yang saat itu masih terkontaminasi film Disney. Sementara Kyunghoon harus pergi ke Jepang karena doi dapet beasiswa buat ngelanjuin sekolahnya disana. Jadilah, Yoongi harus beradaptasi sendirian di rumah keluarga Jeon yang luar biasa megahnya.

Buat Yoongi yang sulit buat beradaptasi memang susah untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan baru. Ditambah, adik tiri laki-lakinya, satu-satunya pewaris kekayaan keluarga Jeon, Jeon Jungkook, sama sekali nggak mau ngomong apalagi deket sama dia. Bahkan, dua hari setelah masa cuti Ayah Jungkook selesai, doi pura-pura sakit biar ayahnya nggak pergi kerja. Alasannya dia gak berani ditinggal bertiga sama ibu juga kakak tirinya. Jaejoong, ibu Yoongi dan sekarang jadi ibu tiri Jungkook, inisiatif buat ngedeketin Jungkook dan ngasih pengertian ke Jungkook kalau dia bukan keturunan dari ibu tiri Cinderella—ya, walaupun dia sebenernya secantik Cinderella.

Yoongi sendiri sejujurnya amat-sangat ingin berbicara dan bergaul dengan Jungkook. Hari pertama dia ketemu Jungkook, dia lansung jatuh cinta dengan si bocah gigi kelinci yang suka bawa-bawa boneka kelinci berpita merah. Bukan jatuh cinta dalam artian Yoongi ingin memiliki Jungkook sebagai pendamping hidup. Astaga, umur Yoongi waktu itu baru 8 tahun kurang beberapa bulan waktu ketemu Jungkook. Dari dulu, dia memang pengen banget punya adek. Adanya Jungkook lansung membuat naluri Yoongi sebagai kakak menguar—secara, hampir delapan tahun Yoongi selalu jadi adik. Yoongi dan Jungkook cepat akrab. Beberapa hari setelah insiden pura-pura sakit, Jungkook jadi nempel terus ke Yoongi. Apa-apa harus Yoongi. Dan Yoongi pun selalu melindungi dan menjaga Jungkook—dalam hal apapun. Jungkook nggak keberatan sama sekali karena dia memang suka dikasih perhatian. Nggak cuma Yoongi, Kyunghoon juga sama perhatiannya kayak Yoongi. Kalau Kyunghoon pulang ke Korea, mereka bakal jalan-jalan bertiga, makan bareng, ke sauna bareng. Jungkook bersyukur bisa punya ibu dan kakak-kakak tiri yang sayang dan perhatian.

Perhatian Yoongi dan Kyunghoon nggak cuma waktu Jungkook masih cimit aja. Sampe usia Jungkook 16 tahun pun, Yoongi masih tetep bersikukuh supaya Jungkook ada disekolah yang sama dengan doi—dari SD sampe SMP, Jungkook memang akan selalu masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan Yoongi. Tujuannya, supaya Min Yoongi bisa jagain Jungkook dari anak-anak nakal yang mungkin aja ada niat jahat ke adiknya. Jadi, akhirnya Jungkook mengubur keinginannya buat ngelanjutin pendidikannya di sekolah seni dan pergi ke sekolah yang sama dengan Yoongi. SMA Chobyeol, SMA impian Yoongi sejak dulu kala.

Sekolah itu memang nggak sebagus sekolahnya yang lain. Fasilitasnya nggak sebagus sekolah yang Jungkook mau. Tapi, Yoongi mati-matian buat masuk sana. Bahkan jadi rajin ikut bimbingan supaya bisa masuk Chobyeol. Yah, walaupun sejujurnya Yoongi itu jenius, sih. Waktu Jungkook tanya apa alasan Yoongi mau masuk Chobyeol, Yoongi bilang kalau sekolah itu menarik perhatiannya sejak pertama kali dia dateng kesana. Setelah masuk Chobyeol, Yoongi jadi orang paling ditakutin di sana. Yoongi itu dingin, nggak banyak ngomong tapi sekali marah serem banget. Biar gitu, dia juga banyak penggemar disana karena kepintarannya. Yoongi rajin nyumbang piala dari olimpiade maupun cerdas cermat buat sekolah. Di tahun ketiga Yoongi pun, dia masih aktif buat ikut cerdas cermat. Termasuk cerdas cermat terbesar yang diadakan di Daegu selama tiga tahun sekali.

Jadi, setelah pulang dari lomba cerdas cermat di Daegu, Yoongi yang masih punya jatah izin sehari lansung cus jemput si dedek. Gimanapun juga dia nggak akan ngelupain kewajibannya buat jaga Jungkook. Hari ini hari ketiga masa orientasi, seinget Yoongi hari ketiga memang pulangnya agak lama karena ini hari terakhir orientasi. Tapi sampe jam 5 sore Jungkook belum keliatan sama sekali. Yoongi pengen banget nyusul Jungkook ke dalem, tapi dia nggak mau Jungkook di cap anak manja dan memanfaatkan kekuasaan Yoongi yang emang diseganin di sekolah. Jadilah pria bersurai mint mencolok itu harus puas nunggu Jungkook di depan gerbang.

Udah hampir setengah enam, dan Yoongi baru sadar kalo sekolah udah mulai sepi. Baru aja dia mau nyari Jungkook ketika dia liat Jungkook basah kuyup dengan seragam kotor dan berlumpur. Mata segaris Yoongi tiba-tiba berubah ukuran, makin besar waktu noleh ke kanan dan liat siapa yang mapah Jungkook.

Kim Taehyung, si siswa terganteng versi SMA Chobyeol.

 _ **\- To Be Continue. -**_

Hallo! Telat? Iya aku lagi sibuk banget buat ngepost nih akhir-akhir ini. Sumpah, deh! Ini juga ngepost pas lagi ada waktu setelah kuliah. Hiks.

Oh iya btw, aku mau ngasih tau kalau cerita ini aku mau remake pastinya nggak bakal sama dong ya sama cerita yang kemarin-kemarin. Jadi, buat yang udah baca cerita sebelum diremake, selamat menebak kelanjutan cerita ini gimana! x o x o

Salam kiwkiw.


	4. Slice 4 :: How Dare You?

Ada dua hal yang nggak Heechul suka selama dia jadi kakak dari Kim Taehyung yang gantengnya gak kira-kira. Yang pertama, kalau lagi jalan berdua doang, dia bakal dikira pacaran sama Taehyung—duh, kalaupun Heechul bukan kakaknya Taehyung juga dia ogah punya pacar kelewat bego kayak Taehyung—dan bakal banyak bisik-bisik tetangga yang bikin Heechul muak pengen nyecar.

Yang kedua, ya kejadian yang lagi dia alami sekarang.

Ceritanya, Kim Heechul lagi nunggu jemputan dan mendadak ada dua perempuan yang ngedeketin dia. Saling sikut sebelum satu dari mereka buka suara.

"Permisi. Sunbae ini siapanya Kim Taehyung ya?"

Heechul mendelik, sedikit _irritated_ dengan nada bicara perempuan rambut blonde di depannya. "Kenapa tanya-tanya?"

"Kita berdua fansnya Kim Taehyung dari jaman SMA. Kita cuma mau tau kok hubungannya—apasih cubit-cubit?"

Sekeliling Heechul mendadak penuh dengan suara teriakan, atau bisik-bisik yang sebenarnya tidak pantas juga dibilang bisik-bisik karena suaranya sampai di telinga Heechul. Dua gadis di depan Heechul yang paling keras berteriak. Heechul menghela nafas sebal.

Ini nih yang paling dia nggak suka punya adek ganteng. Ganteng kebangetan. Yang kegantengannya udah go nasional—seluruh Korea mungkin tau siapa Kim Taehyung. Yah, sejujurnya Heechul ngerasain sedikit benefit dikit sih punya adik ganteng. Cuma sedikit, sisanya nyusahin.

Kim Taehyung yang hari ini memang bertugas jemput Heechul cuma bisa senyum tipis nanggepin teriakan-teriakan yang udah kayak makanan sehari-hari. Agak geli juga ngelihat wajah badmood kakaknya di ujung sana. Ngerjain Heechul sedikit nggak papa, kan?

"Sayang."

Taehyung mati-matian nahan tawa ngelihat wajah merah dan mata boneka kebanggaan kakaknya yang hampir keluar dari tengkorak.

"Ayo pulang? Aku udah capek nih seharian ngurusin orientasi."

Dua perempuan di depan Heechul yang tadi mengintograsinya melotot. Ngeliatin Heechul dengan tatapan membunuh. Heechul mendadak tersenyum manis—walaupun ini sebenernya alert emergency—untuk menjawab tatapan tersebut.

"Yuk. Aku juga udah capek liat dua perempuan yang ngakunya fans kamu, tapi nggak tau Kim Heechul ini siapanya kamu." Melangkah mendekati Taehyung dan tanpa aba-aba memukul kepala Taehyung dengan diktat yang dipegangnya. "Sekali lagi bikin gue malu di depan umum awas aja, ayo jalan."

Taehyung bersungut-sungut di belakang Heechul yang telah mendahuluinya berjalan menuju mobil. Tiba di mobil, Taehyung kembali harus mendengarkan ocehan kakaknya yang panjangnya ngalah-ngalahin ceramah kepala sekolahnya waktu penerimaan siswa baru.

"Eh, gue baru ngeh." Heechul mendekati wajah Taehyung yang tengah fokus pada jalanan. "Pipi lo kenapa?"

"Pip—oh, pipi." Taehyung menghindar saat kakaknya hendak menyentuh lebam di pipi kanannya. "Nggak papa, tadi ada masalah pas rapat jadi ya tau sendirilah cowok kalau udah berantem gimana."

"Siapa?" Tanya Heechul, nadanya dingin dan tidak bersahabat. Siapapun yang denger pasti bakal merinding. "Yang nonjok lo, siapa?"

"Nggak, udah lupain aja. Lebam doang ini."

Tapi malamnya Taehyung meringis ke Bunda karena lebam di pipinya bikin gusi bagian kanannya meradang. Setelah dikasih obat pereda nyeri dan alkohol ke lebam di pipinya, Taehyung buru-buru ngunci diri di kamar karena kakaknya lagi siap-siap mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Duh punya kakak kenapa keponya kebangetan sih." Gumam Taehyung. Mendudukkan diri di meja komputer, satu tangan dia gunakan buat numpu kepalanya yang mendadak cenat-cenut. Sementara satu tangan dia pake buat nyari nomor Jimin, yang dari sore tadi udah bikin hape Taehyung banjir notif.

"Heh, bro! Sumpah, gue baru aja mau otw ke rumah lo. Ini lo udah gapapa? Lagian kenapa sih dia nonjok lo? Gue kesel banget kenapa setiap gue nggak ada lo selalu ngalamin hal-hal begini sih, Tet?"

Taehyung senyum senyum sendiri. Ngebayangin Jimin yang bantet lagi khawatir mondar-mandir karena dia. Pasti lucu. "Gue gapapa, kok. Cuma ditonjok sekali, abis itu udah. Lagian posisi gue tadi emang ambigu dan gue emang pantes dapet tonjokkan itu, kok."

"Duh, Tet. Kan lo gak salah, lo nolongin dia, kan?"

Taehyung manggut, walaupun Jimin pasti gabisa liat. "Iya, tapi kan yang bikin dia begitu juga gue. Gue yang ceroboh."

"Coba ceritain deh gimana lo bisa sampe kayak gitu tuh gimana..."

"Jadi ceritanya..." Udah kayak pembuka cerita di sinema Indosiar yang jam enam sore. Tapi akhirnya Taehyung cerita.

* * *

"Gue balik duluan ya, Tet? Sumpah ini Jungsoo-hyung masuk UGD." Jimin panik. Habis rapat harian sekaligus rapat penutup proker, Jimin dapet kabar kakak laki-lakinya masuk rumah sakit. Waktu lagi kerja katanya pingsan. "Eh, jangan kasih tau Heechul-noona, ya! Jungsoo-hyung pasti gak suka kalau Heechul khawatir."

"Elah, Jungsoo-hyung romantis bener." Cetus Taehyung sambil benerin jaket kuning telornya. "Iya, iya. Bilang sama Jungsoo-hyung GWS ya. Jangan kebanyakan mikirin kakak gue nanti stroke."

"Iya, iya. Lagian siapa sih yang gak bakal gangguan jantung kalau mikirin kakak lo? Gue aja—aduh, aduh, iya ampun, Tet. Gue gak mau nikung kakak gue, iya udah sih mukulnya sakit bego." Taehyung akhirnya stop mukulin Jimin. "Yaudah, gue pulang duluan ya! Bye, Tetet."

Taehyung dan Jimin misah akhirnya. Jimin ke arah parkiran motor dan Taehyung ke arah parkiran mobil. Sambil siul-siul, Taehyung satu dua kali senyum ke adek kelas atau kakak kelas yang manggil dia. Sekolah udah sepi hari ini, mungkin karena langit mendung kali ya.

Karena perjalanan ke kampus Heechul itu agak lama, jadi Taehyung mampir dulu ke WC buat buang hajat. Waktu lagi cuci tangan, Taehyung denger suara teriakan di luar. Teriak-teriak kayak lagi marahin anak orang gitu.

Disini, feeling Taehyung udah gaenak.

Waktu keluar WC, feeling Taehyung menjadi-jadi gaenaknya. Dia ngeliat di koridor paling sudut, yang deket sama gudang olahraga, ada segerombolan perempuan loli—satu sekolah nyebut mereka begitu, rombongan cheers yang kemana-mana ngemut permen—lagi ngehakimin orang. Taehyung nguping, sembunyi di balik pilar.

"...Udah ngerasa hebat ya lo nolak Pangeran Chobyeol?"

"...Lo pikir Taehyung naksir lo gitu ya?"

"Hahaha, homo ya lo?"

Taehyung gak mikir dua kali buat keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Bikin gerombolan loli kaget. Termasuk satu objek yang daritadi nunduk takut. Taehyung marah, banget.

"Lepasin." Taehyung melirik tangan salah satu gerombolan loli yang lagi nyengkram pergelangan tangan Jungkook. Iya, Jeon Jungkook.

"Taehyung..."

"Lo Kim Jennie, kan? Gue bilang lepasin sebelum gue yang lepasin tangan lo secara paksa." Ada dua detik sebelum Jennie ngelepasin tangan Jungkook dari genggamannya. Taehyung kaget ngeliat Jungkook udah kotor, kudel, kumel, basah dari atas sampe bawah. Persis Jungkook di hari pertama mereka ketemu. Jantung Taehyung jumpalitan, tapi dia sedih karena pujaan hatinya begini karena dia.

"Gue tau bego itu gratis, tapi tolong lah bagi-bagi. Jangan diembat semua," kata Taehyung sambil ngelepas jaketnya dan disampirin ke pundak Jungkook. "Satu lagi, ya. Gue nawarin Jungkook pulang kali dia anak asuhnya Jimin, lo tau kan Jimin siapa? Jadi sebelom ngomong yang enggak-enggak, mikir dulu. Atau emang gak punya otak lo semua?"

Taehyung yang dikenal satu Chobyeol adalah Taehyung yang ramah dan sopan. Yang selalu tersenyum dan mulutnya manis banget kayak gula jawa. Tapi hari ini, cuma karena Jungkook dia jadi sekasar dan se-rude ini.

"Permisi ya."

Dan akhirnya Taehyung memapah Jungkook yang kayaknya masih shock. Secara, dia baru tiga hari disini, mendadak udah dihakimi sebegitu parahnya? Taehyung masih marah, kesel, dongkol dan lain-lain. Untung dia tadi pipis dulu. Coba kalo enggak? Gimana nasib Jungkook sekarang? Siapa yang bakal nyelametin dia? Gimana kalau rombongan loli bikin Jungkook luka? Seribu satu pertanyaan di kepala Taehyung bikin dia makin kesel—sampe lupa kalau berpuluh kilometer dari sini, ada yang nunggu minta dijemput.

"Sunbaenim, terimakasih. Tapi saya tidak perlu dipapah, nanti—"

"Udah." Taehyung motong. Suaranya kedengeran badmood banget. "Saya yang tanggung jawab karena saya yang bikin kamu begini. Secara gak lansung, ini salah saya."

Jungkook ngasih tau kalo kakak laki-lakinya mungkin udah jemput dia di depan gerbang. Taehyung mendadak lupa kalo Jungkook punya pawang bulldog. Habis kesal terbitlah bingsal. Pengen mundur tapi udah kepalang basah. Jadilah Taehyung dengan sok berani nganter Jungkook sampe ke depan Yoongi.

"Kookie, kamu kenapa?"

Taehyung bisa denger Jungkook meringis waktu Yoongi narik paksa Jungkook dari Taehyung yang posisinya masih mapah Jungkook. Jaket kuning telor Taehyung terjerembab ke tanah, hiks.

"Nggak papa kok, Mas! Tadi, ini aku ada sedikit masalah. Biasalah, namanya juga anak SMA."

Alis Yoongi berkerut-kerut. Taehyung udah sweatdrop di tempat karena sedetik kemudian, Yoongi lansung noleh ke Taehyung.

"Sunbae, maaf sebelumnya kalau saya bikin Jungkook jadi begini. Saya bisa jelas—"

Nggak, Taehyung nggak bisa jelasin apa-apa karena satu bogem seger melayang ke pipi mulus Taehyung. Bikin Taehyung agak terhuyung-huyung. Untung nggak bernasib sama kayak jaket Taehyung—terjerembab tidak elit.

"Jangan. Berani. Nyentuh. Adek. Gue. Lagi. Kalo. Masih. Sayang. Nyawa."

"Mas Yoongi, dengerin dulu—"

"Jungkook, naik. Kita pulang." Suara Yoongi bikin Taehyung merinding. Luar biasa merinding. Jungkook naik ke boncengan Yoongi, ngeliatin Taehyung yang cuma bisa senyum miris—miris karena cintanya tak direstui dan miris karena pipinya nyut-nyutan. Setelah kepergian Yoongi dan Jungkook, Taehyung balik badan untuk balik ke parkiran mobil. Nggak lupa ambil jaket yang tadi sempet nempel di badan Jungkook.

Taehyung duduk di jok pengemudi. Ngeluarin handphone dan ngaca. Pipinya merah, nggak terlalu keliatan sih. Ah, orang mungkin liatnya Taehyung habis pake blush on doang. Satu pesan masuk ke hapenya, dari Jimin, yang ngasih tau kamar inap Jungsoo-hyung dan nanya besok rapat lagi apa enggak. Taehyung pengen nangis, sumpah. Rasanya sakit hati—tapi nggak tau karena apa. Jari-jari panjang Taehyung berlomba-lomba buat bales pesan Jimin.

' _ **Jims, gue abis ditonjok sama Yoongi-hyung. Firasat kita kemaren bener, Jungkook dipojokin sama rombongan loli. Gue nolongin, eh gue yang kena hajar.**_

 _ **Huhu, udah dulu ya gue mau jemput Nyonya besar. Bye bantet. :***_ '

* * *

Pagi hari yang tenang sekali di rumah keluarga Kim. Si kepala keluarga, Kim Namjoon, lagi baca koran dari tablet pintarnya sambil sesekali nyisip kopi. Si ibu rumah tangga, Kim Seokjin, lagi ngoseng-ngoseng sesuatu di dapur dibantu sama asisten rumah tangga mereka. Si sulung, Kim Heechul, lagi dandan sebelum ke kampus dan si bungsu, Kim Taehyung, lagi duduk di meja makan sambil main hape.

Sampai suara Kim Namjoon memecah keheningan.

"Kemarin Papa ketemu sama temen lama Papa."

Heechul sama Taehyung kayaknya nggak tertarik sama sekali, mereka cuma ber-"Oh"-ria tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Nanti malam jangan pulang terlambat, ya. Papa mau ajak kalian ketemu keluarga mereka dan makan malam bersama di Ritz Carlton."

Nah, kali ini Heechul sama Taehyung lansung noleh. Ya jelaslah, hotel mahal. Makanannya enak-enak. Gimana bisa nggak noleh dan ngangguk kalau gitu?

"Papa, nanti jangan lupa jemput Bunda ya di rumah sakit?" Suara Bunda Seokjin terdengar, dibarengi bau nasi goreng. "Taehyung jangan lupa jemput noonamu ya nanti. Jam 6 udah sampe dirumah, oke?"

"Siap, Bunda!" Jawab Kim bersaudara kompak. Menyingkirkan benda-benda yang daritadi mereka tekuni untuk menghabiskan sarapan pagi.

Entahlah, apa nanti malam ketenangan keluarga Kim masih bisa bertahan atau malah sebaliknya, ya. Kita liat aja nanti.

* * *

 ** _To Be Continue._**

* * *

 _Kalian tau nggak sih rasanya pas writer block tapi ide ngepal-ngepul di kepala itu gimana? Idenya ada, mood nulisnya nggak ada, dan pas dibawa ke depan laptop, nggak keluar apa-apa. Kalimat kacau, nggak paham juga. Ini efek kebanyakan mikir buat tugas kuliah jadi pas dipake buat nulis nggak bagus tulisannya. Forgive me kalau diksinya nggak karuan, kalimatnya kacau- makin lama makin garing.  
_

 _Semoga makin banyak yang suka walaupun updatenya lama banget. Semoga nggak pada sider juga karena I need a support, really. Semoga kita bisa saling membantu untuk menciptakan Terlalu Tampan yang kondusif dan update tepat waktu, okay!_

 _Happy reading. xoxo_


End file.
